Fate Waits For No One Uchiha
by firecat87
Summary: Fate waits for no one is what I've been told when I was young however, their are certain obstacles placed along the way that we either follow, or leave behind. By: Kumori, Aairashii


It was a night like any other in the month of September; it was a night where people were born, and where people died. It was also, however, a night unlike any other night; it was a night where the wind did not blow ominously as usual. Instead, it was a night in which the wind blew a soothing, cool, pleasant breeze throughout the Hidden Moon Village, and the aroma of hazelnuts was throughout the air. The full moon shined intensely, but the one thing that stood out most about the moon was that it was the night of the Blood Red Moon.

Once every century this moon was seen. It had been said that those born on the night of the red moon had only one fate destined for them in life, but no one knew what that was yet. A century ago, there was a female born on this night. Her name was said to be Relena Okimoto. She appeared to be an ordinary baby; fair skin, healthy weight, and normal appearances just like any other baby that might have been born on any other night. The only detail that stood out the most for this baby girl was that her eyes sparkled a deep crimson hue color, which was unlike anyone has ever seen, and her blood type seemed to be that of a different breed. It was not type A, type B, type AB, or type O; the dominant gene this baby girl expressed had not been classified yet. But still, it was something to look into.

The prophecy foretold that one being born on the night of the Blood Red Moon had a predestined fate for them to live in life, and this was no different for Relena. Throughout her life, Relena held a creed that was different from everyone else; she did things that were not of the norm for people during her time. The reason for this was that she had split personalities that were triggered at different moments of the day; one personality was her innocent side, and the other was her bloodthirsty side. Regardless of her state of mind, her power caused her to be a threat to all, and it was necessary that she be killed. The villagers of the village knew something had to be done, but before that was even possible, Relena went insane and fled from the village, never to be seen again.

To some, this was nothing more than a fairytale told to the young children in the village by the elders, and they did not believe in this prophecy. For the ones who believed in it, either they feared the one who was to be born on that night or they embraced the prophecy, hoping that the one would be born on that night would bring fortune throughout the Hidden Moon Village.

On this night, it appeared their hopes had not gone in vain, for there was one child born on this night - the night of the Blood Red Moon. The birth took place not in a hospital, but in a small home where the Kumori family lived. The house was currently filled with four people: Kumori Daisuke, who was the man of the household, Kumori Lyra, who was his wife, Yamura Kilik, who was a close friend of the family and a medical specialist, and Yamura Bianca, another close friend of the family, who was also a medical specialist.

Daisuke paced back and forth in the house, and tried to figure out what would be the best option for the current situation. Sweat plagued his face as he wiped it off his forehead with his rag. Once wiped, he placed the rag back into his pocket, then he stopped to look at his wife. He asked, "Lyra, are you sure you want to have the baby here?"

"Yes," she answered quickly. She took a deep breath before she spoke again. "I do not wish for my child to be born on the hospital on this night, nor do really I want it to be born at all on this horrible night."

Her husband shook his head and walked slowly towards his wife. He knelt down to her level, since she was propped against a pillow that was on the floor, and held her hand in his gently. He looked into her eyes that expressed a great deal of pain and regret, not because she was having a child, but because the child was going to be born on this night, the night of the Blood Red Moon.

His wife made it known when her water broke that she did NOT want her child being born on this night. He knew this, she knew it, and so did Kilik and Bianca, but the baby was still going to be born tonight, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop the inevitable. Yet, Lyra was willing to stop the inevitable, even if it was to cause her own death. "I have to prevent this birth from happening tonight," she stated, and took deep breaths in between her words.

Her husband shook his head, looked into the eyes of his wife and said, "You cannot do that Lyra. The baby is being born tonight whether you like it or not."

The only response he got from his wife was her tightened grip as she held his hand, as if she were clinging onto dear life itself. She screamed out in pain as the intensity of the contraction increased dramatically from the previous ones. She continued to hold on tightly to her husband's hand as the contractions were coming more and more frequently, and screams were filled throughout the house, clearly showing that the pain was unbearable.

"You need to take this medication," Kilik suggested, and held the needle beside her arm.

Lyra closed her eyes, shook her head and yelled, "No! The medicine would only make it easier for the baby to come tonight, and the pain will keep me holding the baby back!"

"You cannot be serious," Bianca spoke sternly, and wiped the sweat from her dear friend Lyra's forehead. "You cannot possibly think about prolonging the baby's-"

"I will do what I wish." Lyra's harsh voice made everyone tensed, even her husband, who still held onto her hand, felt a little threatened. "No matter what, I have to do all I can to- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Her sentence was cut short by a loud scream that came from her. She thrusted her head back and arched her back as more screams escaped her mouth.

"I do not care what you prefer Lyra," Kilik said, and took her arm into his hand as he got the injection ready, "but I cannot watch you lay here in pain through this child birth. The child is coming whether you like it or not. You cannot prevent the inevitable from happening." Lyra rocked her body from side to side and tried her best to ignore the pain she felt from the contraction so she can get away from Kilik, who was willing and able to inject the medicine into her body. "Hold her down," he instructed, "I can't have any interruption when I inject her. If I do this in the wrong place, it could prove fatal to her."

Both Bianca and Daisuke quickly pinned Lyra's arms and legs to the ground so Kilik could inject the medicine into her arm. She continued to rock her body from side to side, back and forth, and tried desperately to wriggle free from their grasp, but she was unable to. In a few seconds, Kilik had finished injecting her with the medicine. Lyra's rapid body movements started to ease up a bit; her rocking and shaking ceased all motions. The only thing that moved was her chest from breathing slow, easy, deep breaths. The pain of her contractions lessened, but that did not mean the baby was not coming tonight.

Lyra began to furrow her eyebrows and thrusted her head back against the pillow. She moved her hands towards her stomach and screeched, "I-I cannot stop it! The-the baby i-is coming!"

Kilik moved over and knelt between Lyra's legs, extended his arms, and waited for the newborn to slide out. Her husband winced as she let another boisterous scream escape her wet lips. She grabbed onto his hand like never before; the bone-breaking grip she had was more than enough to make any man, any shinobi, bring a tear to their eyes, which was exactly what happened. She pushed again, holding her husband's hand even tighter, making another tear slide down his cheek.

"One more push," Kilik instructed as he readjusted himself to make sure he was in proper position.

As much as Lyra did not want to, she had no other choice; she prevented herself from pushing before, but now the pain made it unbearable for her to push. The medicine she was given only served as a muscle-relaxer for the moment, but now it had no effect. Lyra gave one last push, which cause the baby's head to peek out, and then a few moments later, the whole body came out into the hands of their dear friend Kilik. He cleaned the child off, wrapped it into a blanket, and gave it to Lyra. With a smile, he said, "It's a beautiful, healthy, baby girl."

She took the child into her arms, gazed into the crimson eyes of the baby girl and smiled faintly. She glanced over to her husband, who seemed overjoyed at the birth, but she herself could not have felt the that happiness he felt, even if she wanted to. Lyra knew what this meant for her child's life, being born on the night of the Blood Red Moon, and she felt the pain inside of her heart.

"Do you have a name for her?" Bianca asked, hovering over Lyra to see the newborn baby girl.

Lyra glanced back at her husband, then redirected her eyes back over to the child and said, "Her name is Aairashii...Kumori Aairashii."

"Aairashii has a wonderful life ahead of her, and-"

"No!" Lyra snapped and looked angrily towards Kilik. "She will not have the life you are thinking of. She will not live the life as a shinobi, but as just an ordinary girl."

"But honey, there is so much Aairashii can do-"

"I will not allow it!" she exclaimed, and glared at everyone. She held Aairashii closer to her as she spoke. "As long as I can prevent it, she will not live the life of a shinobi. I do not want to endanger my child, or have any form of pressure put on her from this night. She deserves to live a normal, happy life, and that is what I will give her. No one outside of us will know of Aairashii being born on this night."

Lyra made it clearly known that just because her daughter was born on this night that she would have an ordinary life, no matter how badly anyone else wanted something more of that. As for the others, they nodded their heads and watched Lyra close her eyes as she rocked Aairashii from side to side.

The only person who did not nod his or her head was Kilik, for he knew about the fate of Aairashii. No one could stop it; not even Lyra, who tried so hard to. He only closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest and thought, '_Aairashii has a fate greater than any of ours. She will be the one who will free us from the rule under Orochimaru, and I will do whatever it takes to ensure her destiny will be fulfilled..._'


End file.
